


The prince and the Vamp

by Yaoi_God



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Anal, Angst, BoyxBoy, Cutting, Depression, Friendship, Gore, Lemon, M/M, Party, Relationship Development, Root beer is beer, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Smut, Yaoi, blowjob, fionna spelled Fiona, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_God/pseuds/Yaoi_God
Summary: There is a little party in ooo which makes two boys realize their feelings for each other





	1. Chapter 1

There was loud chatter and music paying from the palace, people dancing and having a good time at the party. Prince Gumball decided to throw a party at the palace since Fiona convinced him since she claimed that “he was a stupid butt” and “your a no fun dweeb” so he gave in. Gumball was talking to Fiona and waiting for Marshall since he is “always late” Gumball said inside his head”. Suddenly he saw from the corner of his eye black hair and heard “boo” in his ear which made him slightly jump and the top strand of his hair stuck straight up out of fear. He turned his full attention towards which he assumed Marshall and punched him on the arm “agh!! You jerk!!” Gumball said with a frown on his face and a fury of anger. Marshall did one of his evil laughs and flew to the other side of Gumball “Hey Fiona!” Marshall said and she replied back with “hello you evil bastard!” Gumball interrupted with “Hey!! Why did you give her a nice greeting and me a scare!?” Marshall said with a smirk “because I can do that to pink haired losers” Gumball pouted and said to him “fine then! I guess I’m not going to give you a proper greeting next time then” while crossing his arms. 

To him Marshall was a evil jerk, but he couldn’t hate him for it for some reason. Marshall then decided to ask “So are you guys going to have some fun or just stand here and talk?” Gumball and Fiona then turn to look at him with a side eye “Isn’t that what people normally do at parties” Fiona said “That is when you’re wrong my friend!” Marshall throws his arm out to point right between Fiona’s eyes “Seven minutes in Heaven” on that note Marshall flys in the air and yells “May I have everyone’s attention please” with a nice and soothing voice but loudly. Everyone then looked at him and he then cleared his throat “We are going to play seven minutes in Heaven” everyone then makes a “ooo” noise and the chatter beings to escalate. Marshall quiets the crowd once again and continues to speak “up first is... drumroll please... badumbadumbadumbadumbadum!!! Sir ranicorn and Cake!!” The crowd cheers and sir ranicorn blushes then cake responded with “heh! Let’s do this my chunk of hot stuff” as she opens the door to the closet and let’s sir ranicorn enter first and cake follows and then close the door shut. “Make sure someone keeps a track of the time!” Marshall said as he went back down to the ground to meet Gumball with his hand on his hip and face of displeasure “Are you literally 13 years old Marsh!?” Gumball said to him. 

Marshall then rubbed the back of his neck and smiled “well we had to do something fun you sad sack of unfun-ness” Fiona then butted in and replied “well it did make everyone entertained” Gumball nodded in agreement and replied with “I suppose” Then sooner then you know it 7 minutes was up and sir ranicorn and cake walked from the closet and sir ranicorn’s face was covered with red lip stick and the crowd once again did another “ooo” sound. Unexpectedly Fiona started to say to everyone “NOW I DECLARE GUMBALL AND MARSHALL LEE TO BE IN THE CLOSET FOR SEVEN MINUTES” the crowed cheered and Gumball and Marshall’s mouthed dropped as low as the ground. “Are you serious” Gumball and Marshall said to Fiona in unison. “I sure am! Now hurry up!!” Fiona said impatiently. They both walked to the closet awkwardly and as they felt everyone’s eyes on them until they finally entered the closet and closed the door behind them. They both looked at each other and then look away as they both had a bright red blush come across their faces. “Umm what are we suppose to do” Gumball asked awkwardly. “Uhhh... oh my glob” Marshall just realized how close they were since the closet was so small so they were very very close to the point Marshall could feel Gumball’s heartbeat against his. “What?” Gumball asked as he saw Marshall look down to see how close they were and the pink haired boy began to hyperventilate. 

Marshall then cupped his hands around the others cheeks and look at him in the eyes “calm your breathing and relax” he said calmly. Gumball’s blush grew which made Marshall blush more as well. Gumball then began to calm his breath and Marshall nodded his head in a encouraging way and smiled. “Do you know your cute when you smile?” The pink haired boy said and then immediately covered his mouth. Marshall chuckled as his blush grew even more “yes I am aware” he replied with a snarky tone. “Oh glob I’m so embarrassed” said Gumball. “Don’t be it’s okay.” Marshall said reassuringly. Gumball smiled as silence then filled the little room for about a minute until Gumball broke it “Marshall I-“ he said as he leaned on his chest which made Marshall blush “it’s a little hard to breathe in here” Said the prince of ooo then the vampire king replied with “just breath long and slow, alright?” Gumball complied and then slowly looked up at him with big eyes“I misjudged you, you can be sweet sometimes” he said as he looked up at the others dark eyes and smiled. 

Marshall looked back and then little by little the distance between them decreased more and more until their lips were so close that they can feel each other’s breath against each other. Right before they got even closer they heard the door handle shake which resulted in them both jolting backwards and holding a casual posture like nothing happened. The door then flung open to Fiona standing in front of the door with a smirk. “Soooo what happened” she said slowly. “Urm N-Nothing” said the both of them as they both sped walked from the cramped room over to where they were standing before all of that happened. Things were silent between the both of them besides Fiona trying to poke and prod them by asking questions. Eventually the party ended and everyone left life wildfire. “Welp that’s my queue, cmon Cake bye fellas!” She said with a smirk then hopped on cakes back and they both left the palace faster then light itself. 

Now it was just the boys alone, things were pretty awkward between them until Marshall started to say something after what seemed like ages “Hey... umm about what happened, well-“ one of the banana guards then interrupted them by saying “Prince Gumball its time for you to rest!” The pink gum then looked at Marshall and said “I’m sorry they want me to go to bed early since I have a meeting to attend tomorrow” Marshall completely understood and replied with “it’s fine, we can talk about it another time” The other then smiled at Marshall apologetically and began to walk away with the banana guards until Marshall couldn’t see him anymore. Marshall has then sighed as he flew away towards his home with a sad expression. He knows he likes him he has for a long time he just wanted to tell Gumball how he felt.


	2. The good and bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING I PUT MORE TAGS!! SO THERE IS CUTTING AND IF THAT TRIGGERS YOU DONT READ!!! Thank you!

Marshall finally made it to his little home tucked away in the darkness, he closed the door behind him after entering. Marshall was feeling many emotions that he couldn't even describe, he was unsure himself. "Damn damn damn" was all he was able to say in his head but then he thought he should sing a song, those always seem to help when he is feeling some type of away. So he then swiftly flew over to go grab his guitar and he started  
to strum it a few time to get the rhythm of it. He wanted to sing a specific song he sang before in front of an audience but now he wanted to sing it to himself because he couldn't stop thinking about what happened with him and the pink prince. he began to warm up his vocal cords before he finally began to sin "I don't know what to do without you... I don't know where to put my hands... I've been trying to lay my head down... But I'm writing this at 3 AM... I don't need the world to see that I've been the best I could be but- I don't think I could stand to be where you don't see me" He sung  
with lots and lots of emotion to the point he couldn't even finish the entire song through. This hasn't happened in a while since the incident with him and his mother. He doesn't know why he feels this way. Is it just him? Does Gumball feel this way as well? He had so many questions for him. He hated how many questions and how his mind wasn't stable, he kept rambling to  
himself without any peace. He got an idea to just drink and hopefully, he would forget, even though he only drinks red it won't hurt but he just won't like the taste and he might puke it up later but it doesn't matter to him now. Marshall flew to the fridge to grab a nice cold "root beer" Gumball calls it. Marshall flicks the top off and begins to drink it and trying super hard not to gag "I tasted worse things" he said to himself. Eventually, time passed and he then realized that he drunk four and a half root beers and was very tipsy. He couldn't walk straight and kept rambling some nonsense like "Gumball I really wanna see you" and "Gumball I wish we were back in the closest together again" So he decided to go to bed and call it a night. The night was very crazy for him, he just wants to forget it all.

While Gumball was walking with the banana guards he couldn't stop thinking about the vampire king. He kept thinking about how he should have made a move and not chickened out and not have waited until the last moment. He should have done it but at the same time, he is glad that he waited because he doesn't know if Marshall feels the same way for him. They finally reached his bedroom and he stepped inside and heard the banana guard closed the door. Gumball was to himself  
and his thoughts, he doesn't know if that's a good or bad thing. The prince changed into the shirt that Marshall gave him and sniffed it while thinking of him like he normally. He wishes he was with him right now, that he would be able to feel his soft skin again his and cling onto him forever. He had feelings for him for a while but he has been brushing it off, he thought it was wrong to have those type of feelings for his best friend since  
he doesn't even think that Marshall feels the same way for him. It was a very tough situation for him, he wonders if Marshall is okay as well. "Glob I wish I knew what he was trying to tell me" Gumball spoke softly. But duty calls, he hopes to see his dear friend whom he wishes he could call lover soon. The beautiful prince the dozed off right to sleep, at the end his final thoughts were of the vampire before he fell asleep.

Marshall woke up with a throbbing headache that wouldn't stop, he landed on the floor to go get himself fixed up, he walked around doggedly with shaking legs. He assumed it was just the side effects of drinking that night. When a blur of pink which Marshall was trying to think of Gumball came through his mind he begins to wince in pain from his headache which resulted in him into laying back down. He had nothing planned today anyways maybe he should just rest and take a mental break off he thought.

Gumball woke up with tears in his eyes, he had a nightmare, one that was unbearable to deal with so he didn't sleep well that night at all. The dream was about Marshall, not loving Gumball which made Gumball hurt a lot when he woke up. He wasn't sure if that was how Marshall felt or not, but it did scare him. Gumball had to put everything in the back of his mind because he had business to take care of that day, so he got up and  
put his formal wear on and headed to the meeting room to talk about the land of ooo. A few hours have passed when the meeting ended, while he was in the meeting there were times where he was on the verge of letting out his emotions but he just told them it was allergies. He eventually calmed himself down but once he left the meeting some tears managed to run down his face. Gumball wasn't the strongest when it came down to overwhelming emotions, it just wasn't his strong suit to face. He kept thinking to either go back to his room or go to see Marshall but he wouldn't be able to face him since his dream scared him off. "Damnit what do I do?" he questioned himself as he tugged on his hair out of frustration. The sad prince of ooo walked back to his room and locked it and then sat down in the corner with his legs tucked to his torso. He didn't want to admit that he loved the other, he does and he just hopes that Marsh loves him as well, but his mind is so clouded to the point he doesn't think Marshall does. Gumball sobbed to himself quietly for half an hour until he pulled himself  
together "I'm the king of ooo I shouldn't be sitting here and crying" After saying that Gumball slapped himself hard which made him wince to get himself together. So then Gumball stood up with confidence and walked out of his room, he went to go see the one he loves.

Marshall woke up hours later, his headache finally gone, but he didn't feel good mentally at all. Marshall was known for having some depression from childhood neglect and just  
loneliness, it would just come and hit him like a truck. That's how Marsh was feeling, all he could do was sleep but it wasn't working anymore, he just really wanted to go see Gumball but he knew he was busy and he probably doesn't even want to see him, maybe that night he felt constrained to do things since they were stuck inside a tiny room together. It probably didn't mean anything and he probably isn't even thinking of him at all anyways. He just felt empty, meaningless and had no hope at all, but he knew exactly what to do. The black-haired vampire flew over to his drawer in his room and held a pocket knife in his hand and drew blood from a little bellow his wrist, a nice straight slice. All he could see was blood on his arm until the cut healed within a few seconds. He could cut as much  
as he wants since it would heal right back up "sucks being a vampire" he usually says to himself. Marshall started to think of his father, how his father use to talk to him when he was younger and had the patience for him, but he is gone now. There was a knock on the door which made him snap out of it. He just assumed it was Fiona and cake so he just ignored it until he heard something, like talking.

"Marsh, I'm sorry for abandoning you like that last night I am. I couldn't wait to see you, and I'm sorry for what I have done in the closet and everything, I know it was wrong of me" Marshall heard those words from the door which made him fly to that direction but still listening "It's okay if you hate me..... actually it's not- I care for you to much for you to hate me ya know... ugh it's pointless" After that he heard footsteps, it was him  
leaving, Marshall then opened the door and stood at the door and then seen the beautiful pink prince turn around with tears in his eyes, he seen his prince crying and running to him, Marshall Lee embraced him tightly while Gumball did the same. Marshall was crying with him silently but when they had let go of each other Gumball looked at his big teary eyes and wiped away his tears. "G-Gumball... I think I'm in love with you" Marshall  
said to him but then immediately regretted it, he blushed and then waited for the other's reaction. Instead of saying something Gumball leaned in gradually and kissed him, he kissed him deeply sharing a lot of emotion through his mouth, Marshall was very surprised but kissed him back and kept up with the pace of his mouth movements. Marshall couldn't believe  
how good a kiss could feel when you share it with someone you love. Eventually, they both pulled away for air and they both gazed into each other's eyes "Sorry I didn't come sooner Marsh, I had a dream that you didn't like me, and it scared me half to death so I contemplated to come or not. But I'm here now, also it's getting late could I stay here? I know it's a lot to ask, sorry" Gumball had spoken softly to the other "Don't worry it is fine as long as you are here now. And of course you can stay, I think  
we should go inside now" They together walked inside the house and sat on the couch right next to each other. They both looked at the other and blushed because of how close they were to each other. "You know I really really do like you and I have for a while now,  
I cannot even explain it" Gumball said with an even greater blush across his face and still not looking. Marshall gently touched the others chin and turned his head to face him, their faces  
were very close again and Marshall gently kissed him on the lips and pulled away "I Do as well obviously, and also I'm sorry you had a bad dream like that, you don't deserve that I was going to see you but I thought you didn't like me and you were busy so I couldn't bring myself to come" Marshall said with a sad expression. Gumball lightly slapped him on the face to make him get out of that sad state he was in "Listen don't feel sorry for yourself, it's okay, alright?!" Then "Alright" What was what Marshall replied with  
"I think we should get washed up and head to bed" Marsh suggested and Gumball complied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, it's not smut but they did confess, more is coming soon!!!


End file.
